


Claustrophobia

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Sex, Car Sex, Humor, M/M, Rimming, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/841044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the road between bases, Heavy's teasing dirty talk finally becomes too much and Medic decides his van is as good a place as any to relieve some sexual tension.  Minivans aren't always a very good place for such things, however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claustrophobia

“Doktor, are you sure this will work? Your van is not so big,” Heavy asked, feeling more than a little self-conscious as he opened his pants to pull his firm, insistent erection out.

“Nonsense, schatz, we will be fine,” Medic cooed, tugging his pants off, taking his shoes with them. Sitting in the driver's seat, he looked back at his lover with an eager grin. He wouldn't wait any longer, he couldn't wait any longer.

The road trip had been long, Heavy and Medic having elected to drive straight through from the base at Coldfront back to the Gravelpit, getting there before the rest of the team during their reassignment so they could have some privacy and get started on maintenance around the base. It had been a wonderful idea in theory, but the drive was several days of mind-numbing travel with only the most necessary of stops, and the road-weary pair had found themselves growing more frustrated as time went on, trapped in a small space together with no real chance to stretch, cuddle, or fuck. Heavy had only made the ordeal more trying, teasing Medic as he drove with gentle caresses of his thigh and dirty talk. It had been on their third day of travel, hours in to the Russian describing what he wanted to do to his lover when they were alone together at the base, that Medic had finally had enough, and pulled over along the side of the old, disused highway they were following, ordering the big man into the back seat.

Heavy had protested at first, but Medic was firm in more way than one. They were not driving another inch until he'd been satisfied.

“Are you sure we have to do this? Maybe I can just give hand-job? Or suck?”

“But you are excited too, mein kuschelbär,” the doctor reasoned, reaching back to run a finger up the underside of his lover's cock.

Heavy sighed, his eyes fluttering closed at the sensation. It was true. His own words, his own lurid descriptions of the things he would do to Medic had him aroused possibly even before the doctor had begun to squirm in his seat. He wanted to have him in every room of that hot, dusty fort. He wanted to christen every table, every seat, every balcony with the memory of their fornication. His body yearned to begin already, and with his lover half-naked and searching through the bag that sat between their seats for the bottle of lubricant he knew he'd tucked away in there, he found himself less and less willing to wait.

Medic withdrew the bottle he was searching for, and handed it back to Heavy. “If you would be so kind, Schatz?” The big man went to ask how they were going to work this, but was quickly silenced as Medic stepped into the space between the front seats and bent over, planting one hand on the dash, the other lightly stroking himself. He arched his back a bit in the cramped space, presenting to the big Russian.

Heavy looked down at the tube of lubricant in his hand, then at the bare bottom before him, spread open, revealing Medic in the most private of ways, and smirked. His big hands seized hold of his lover's hips, and with a jolt, the German yelped. His cry quickly faded into a wordless babble; the the giant's warm, soft, wet tongue caressing him so scandalously. His hand left his manhood, grasping the dashboard with both hands to keep steady as his knees wobbled, his whole body turning to jelly as Heavy probed him with his tongue.

Hissing his breath between his teeth, Medic couldn't hold out much longer, his thighs quaking. “Schatz, I am going to come if you don't stop,” he whimpered, shuddering.

“Would not want that yet,” Heavy agreed, pulling away. A moment of blessed reprieve, a chance for Medic to recover, then he felt those big hands on his hips again, tugging him down. Gently lowering him until he felt his lover pressing into him, sitting back onto Heavy's lap slowly. He opened eagerly for the big man, taking him into his body, his jaw falling slack as the pressure and intensity overwhelmed him. He had once wondered if he would ever grow used to the feeling of Heavy sliding into him; if it would ever grow routine and no longer impress him. Signs pointed to no.

“Scheiße,” the doctor hissed, collapsing back against the big man once he was fully sheathed in the slim German.

“Is my Doktor ready?”

“Ja, ja, I am.”

Heavy tried to snap his hips upward, to drive into Medic, only to find he had no leverage. He tried to shift, lean back and sit further back on his bottom, plant his feet for a better balance, but found he could not gain ground with the tight space between the rear and front seats. He grunted in annoyance and gripped Medic's hips tighter. “Will have to move you.” He lifted the doctor's hips with his mighty hands, Medic pushing off of the floor to assist, and the first few strokes were lovely, bobbing up and down on the big man's big cock, filling Medic with shallow strokes that left both of them shivering.

_WHUD_

Medic's head slammed into the ceiling of the van as he raised himself too high too fast, the metallic impact rattling through the vehicle as the doctor doubled over atop Heavy, clutching his head. “AH, FICK!”

“Doktor! Are you alright?”

The smaller man rubbed at his head, more worried about nursing his pride. “Ja, I am fine. I don't think this position will work. Maybe if I turn around.” He climbed carefully off of his lover and slung both legs around his hips, finding the barest purchase on the small seat, and unable to manage a good angle of entry for the cock between his thighs. “How do people do this sort of thing? This should not be this difficult!”

“Most people are not giant men,” Heavy reasoned with a resigned sigh. He perked up, a thought crashing into his forebrain. “Doktor, please move to front seat. Have idea.”

“Was?”

“Trust me, Doktor.”

Medic nodded and retreated to the driver's seat, peering back as Heavy tucked himself haphazardly into his pants and threw the side door of the van open. He peered past the seat and into the rear, open and filled with luggage and equipment, including Sascha. Most of their gear had been loaded into Engineer's truck, but some essentials had to be taken. Sascha was an essential.

He rooted around under the seat for a bit and grunted in annoyance. “Doktor, you have no toolkit?”

“Nein,” Medic was confused, “I used to keep a jack and a tire iron, but I loaned them to Sniper and have yet to get them back. I need to buy new ones.”

Heavy let out a long, quiet sigh from the back of his throat, then grabbed hold of the offending seat. With an awful grinding, groaning sound from the car and a roar from the man assaulting it, Heavy wrenched the seat free of the floor, the carpet ripping up, metal deforming and snapping under the pressure of the giant Russian's fury and frustration. He tore the seat from the car and tossed it onto the shoulder of the road, then walked to the back of the van and opened it, unloading bags and boxes onto the pavement beside the vehicle.

“Heavy! Mein auto! Was are you doing?”

“Making tiny car into big car it is. Now get back here, Doktor.”

Realizing the sheer amount of space now afforded them, Medic grinned and hopped between the front seats, scrambling into the back of the van with delight, unbuttoning his shirt as he went.

 

 

 

“We're makin' good time,” Scout observed, looking at his watch. His feet were kicked up onto the dash of Sniper's camper, one elbow out the open window, resting on the door.

“Yeah, figured we'd be a day behind yet. Didn't take nearly so long to round Demo up this time,” Sniper agreed, squinting at the road as it wandered away into the horizon.

Only one other vehicle occupied the road for as far as the eye could see. It was a well-beaten white van, pulled over on the side of the road, a slew of suitcases and bags strewn around it on the shoulder of the road. It was rocking back to front rather insistently, like someone was in front, trying to push it backward.

“Oi, isn't that the Doc's van?” Sniper asked as they approached, craning his head to see.

Scout's jaw dropped open as they passed. The side door of the van lay open, and through the opening, the youngest mercenary saw everything. For once, words escaped him.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by Tumblr user weeniehatjrs


End file.
